Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes
These are all Ultimate Omnitrix episodes. Main Events and Season 1 *Ultimate Omnitrix Returns **Main Events: Codon Stream 4 DNAs are lost and deleted. *Ultimate Omnitrix Returns 2 **Main Events: Simion creates a new team out of Zs'Skayr, Son'r, a Sonorosian, Speedshot, a Kinetcelleran and A'pophis, a Prypiatosian-B *Fed **Main Events: The team first visits Albadra and first appearance of Hex in Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Game overs Again **Main Events: Bivalvan's brother C'lam meets Ben and his team. Ben gets sucked into the game character. *I,Villain **Main Events: A villain called the Myster defeats Ben and Kevin. *Aggressive **Main Events: A Sphyrnan called Karat appears. He accidentally used a spell which made the team and the whole world hate Gwen. *IT's Elementally controlled my dear Gwen **Main Events: A Orishan, A Talpaedan, A Geochelone Aero, An Amperi, A Prypiatosian B and a Loboan are captured by Doctor Animo. Season 2's main events *Lightging Rod **Main Events: A Megawhatt from Nosedeen Quasar possesses Kevin and wreak havoc. *Pandora's Box **Main Events: Toh, uses his NRG form to eat electricity. He was trapped in a ziggawatt bomb which will detonate and destroy the world *Tempetrous Chaos **Main Events: Tempeter was cloned into 10 identical copies. *What a Whirlpool **Main Events: Ben meets a Poseidonian (Charybdis (Ultimate Omnitrix) species) who sent a whirlpool to swallow Bellwood and all of its towns. Season 3's Main Events *Have Wings, Will Fly **A Dracopteran, Archaean tried to catch Zeszon when he ruined his spell. Meanwhile, Ben has to deal with some elemental spirits made by Archaean. *Vampire Craze **A Nosferian fights Ben in other space and warns him of a dangerous villain. *One Day at Terrorland (Crossover with Goosebumps Horrorland) **Aguas is sent to Horrorland by Mr. X. He met with the Very Special Guests, Michael, Robby, Carly Beth and Matt. *Electricity Light my Fire! ** General Zapxx invade Earth. *Insectelligence's Sonic Boom ** Aphidus and Ben gets fused in one body *Spectral Chaos ** Ghostfreak and Zs'Skayr fights who both goes back in time. *Old School Classics **Ben unlocks Stinkfly, Fourarms, Upgrade, Wildvine, Buzzshock and Spitter. However, Hex and Charmcaster revives an ancient rock monster under the subway tunnel in Bellwood. Can Ben save his town? Season 4 Episodes *Where Mystics Happen **Hex conjured up Desperation and Regius, two spirits of hopelessness and rage. *Aching Elements **Ben has his backbone hurt. Meanwhile, DNA samples of some aliens riot the town. *Seafood Special **Kraab hypnotized Cooper and tried to lure Ben into fighting him and giving him the Ultratrix *Psychomaniacs **Psyphon and Overlord planned to kill Ben Tennyson by luring him to Paris where an Eridanium Artifact was found. Psyphon and Overlord also had to face another problem, Heptaporos *The Time of the Dinosaurs **when the teleporter is jammed, it teleported Psyphon and Overlord to Terradino. Can they work together to get out of there? *Its Such a Sweet Sorrow **Zeszon has to go to Planet Kylmyys when his mean uncle calls him. Ben began to be suspicious when Myster's clone followed Zeszon. *Freeze, Freeze Kylmyys **Ben reached Kylmyys and bumped into Toh who explained that Kraab is here. Can Ben defeat him? Season 5 episodes *Oh My Gods **Ben and the team gets invited to Mt. Olympus. Meanwhile, Phobus and his twin cousins, Moros and Olethrus planned to take down Thanatos and Ben once a for all. *Return of FOTO **Psychic Fly and Chromedome are revived and planned to destroy Tempeter and Zeszon. *Something to Hate **Zeszon and Tempeter destroyed Psychic Fly and Chromedome for three times. Ben and Aguas tried to go find the source of why they are revived. *Rain, Rain, Go Away **Zs'Skayr and Weather Lord teamed up and planned to flood Bellwood. *Ben Says **Hypnos and Phantasos willed Ben to become true from everything he says. *Ben 10: Dimensional Discord **Seven Portals have appeared in Ben's time can he close them all? Season 6 Episodes *Gauntlet of Elements **Five gems have been scattered everywhere. The gems was made by God, Boreas to stop the world from destabilizing. Vilgax and Ben must find the five gems before the time runs out. *The First Gem **Zeszon gets lost in the ocean where the Water Gem is kept. Ben and others are frozen on ice. Zeszon is up to this. *Fired **The Fiery gem had caused Chaos in Siberia, burning everything on sight. Gwen has to face the Spirit of Fire to prove herself worthy for the gem. *Down to Earth **The Earth gem disrupted Bellwood by creating earthquakes. Aguas and Tempeter must face the Spirit of Earth to prove the worthiness. *Fictional and Imaginary **The air gem had caused Chaos in dreams in Bellwood. Thanatos opened the door to the dreams. Meanwhile, Ben and the team must face the Gem's Ultimate Guardian, a Dream-alien *Gauntlet Restored **Vilgax stole the Gauntlet and can Ben destroy him and destroy the gauntlet too?? Season 7 Episodes *Ghostly Simple **Azmuth demands Ben to give him the Ultratrix. Ben was about to or is Azmuth possessed? *Hostage Crisis (Part 1) **Vilgax held Azmuth hostage and demanded him to give the location of the Hall of Omnitrix. Ben must rescue him and activate the Mega Forms. *Hostage Crisis (Part 2) **Ben unlocked the power of the Ultimate Omnitrix. Ben must go to a planet where everything is ruled by Myster and save Azmuth and.... reluncantly Vilgax. *Fatal Flashback **After absorbing Eon's powers, Albedo went back in time where Ben first got the Ultratrix. *Eyes to All-Eyes **Ben and the others must journey through the dangerous Egrbbi, a moon on which Opticoids live, to stop Myster. *Melancholy Arth Thou **Ben must find the Source of the Universe before Myster does. *Seeing Blues **Ben and the team must fight Myster in a dimension where everything is blue. Season 8 Episodes *Fight Fire with Fire **Ben's team must fight some Pyronite and stop his invasion to Earth *Identity Chaos **The Knight, Sir Cranium used his DNA mask thing to switch places with Ben. Well, things started to be more confusing when the other Knights did not know of Sir Cranium's plan! *Rise of Neo-FOTO organization **Sceptre, Starscream, Jellix, Omni-Triplicator and Hexcuba returns. With Ben in Khionos, the team must fight the fearsome foursome before things starts to get tricky. *All Waters **Aquarius returns and is seeking help because Mr. X and his lackeys Geochels, Mystricy and Boa Lontridor had taken all Orinico's Zoid. *Federation of Ben's Enemies **'TBA' *Sons of Destiny **'TBA' *The Inevitable **'TBA' Special Crossover Episodes (other than in this wiki) *One Day at Terrorland with Goosebumps **Aguas gets invited by Mr. X to Terrorland (same as Horrorland) *Ben 10:Heroes of Olympus with Camp Half Blood **Zeszon and Gwen got into the Camp Half Blood world *The Very Special Ultimate Omnitrix Christmas **Ben forgot what Christmas means, Julie and the others tried to give him the meaning of Christmas again. Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Episodes